Alecto
Alecto is one of The Furies who pursue Kratos for breaking his bond with Ares. She is one of the main antagonists in God of War: Ascension. Greek Mythology Alecto is one of the three Furies, or Erinyes, in Greek mythology. Alecto was charged with punishing those who committed moral crimes as anger, especially when used against others, she was the goddess of Anger. Like her sisters, she was born from the blood of Ouranos when Cronos castrated him. God of War: Ascension Alecto and her sisters pursue Kratos for breaking his blood oath to Ares. Upon encountering Orkos in Delphi, Kratos is informed that the Furies were once fair in their judgement and punishment, but became ruthless because of Ares, the God of War whom convinced the Furies to help him conspire against Olympus. Alecto, the Fury Queen, and Ares conceived a child who they hoped would aid them in their mission to bring down Olympus. However, the child, Orkos, was considered weak by Ares and was thus disowned. To please his mothers, Orkos became the oath-keeper. He turned against his mothers once they blinded his friend, Oracle Aletheia, and unjustly punished Kratos. As Kratos travels to Delos in search of the Statue of Apollo. Hiding in the sea in her monstrous form, Alecto tries to hinder Kratos's progress by destroying several ships and tossing them at both Kratos and the Statue. Several times, Alecto attacks Kratos with her tentacles but is unable to kill him, or even stop him from making sufficient progress. After Kratos severs one of Megaera's arms and 'kills' Tisiphone, Alecto later returns to her human form and subdues Kratos, ordering him to return to Sparta, and that if he were to serve his purpose well he may even end up on Olympus one day, to which the Ghost of Sparta defiantly refused. Tisiphone and Megaera rejoin Alecto and prepare to capture Kratos before Orkos returns and saves Kratos, the two men fled to a separate part of the Statue, as the Furies hunt them down. Later on in the game, after Kratos has reassembled the Statue of Apollo and entered the Lantern, which contains the Eyes of Truth, he encounters the three Furies once more. The sisters also have a subdued Orkos with them. Tisiphone and Megaera hold Orkos in place as Alecto captures Kratos and takes him to be tortured within the prison of Aegeon the Hecatonchires. Kratos then breaks free from his chains, attacking and hunting Megaera throughout the Prison. Shortly before her death at Kratos's hand, Megaera stated that both Alecto and Tisiphone had been too kind to him. After killing Megaera and reclaiming both the Amulet of Uroborus and Oath Stone of Orkos, Kratos enters Alecto's Chamber to confront the two remaining Furies: Alecto and Tisiphone. Within the chamber, Kratos finds his daughter Calliope sleeping soundly and his wife Lysandra waiting for him. As he prepares to sleep with Lysandra, he spotted the ring on her, the totem Orkos told him to use to show what was real and what was not, and he discovers all around him is an illusion. Lysandra is revealed to be Tisiphone, who promises Kratos that if he remains in servitude to Ares, the Furies will provide him with endless illusions of his wife to keep him happy. Kratos coldly rebuffs Tisiphone, infuriating her. She drops the illusion and attempts to kill him, but Kratos evades her attack and manages to snatch the Eyes of Truth hanging from her hip. Alecto retreats further into her sanctum before realizing the Eyes are gone and summons Tisiphone to kill Kratos once and for all. As Tisiphone created the illusion that Alecto's Chamber was a giant whirlpool, Alecto morphs back into her sea-monster form and attacks Kratos. After a long battle against the sisters, Kratos heavily injures Alecto's monster form by impaling a ship mast into her mouth and carving her skull open. The whirlpool-illusion fades back to Alecto's Chamber, as the weakened Fury Queen resorts to her human form. As Kratos approaches Alecto, Tisiphone and her pet, Daimon, attack him once more. Kratos kills both before impaling Alecto in the chest with his Blades of Chaos. As she lies dying, Alecto promises Kratos that her death will not free him from his madness. Kratos then bisects Alecto and her remains quickly disintegrate and flees as the chamber begins to collapse. Alecto's words later proved truth, as Orkos revealed that his mothers remade him the oath keeper, thus ensuring Kratos' bond to Ares. However, Kratos grants Orkos a mercy killing at his request, freeing him of his bond. Powers Alecto is the Queen of the Furies and so has the greatest amount of power. She can excrete black goo to stick her enemies to the ground; the sludge is incredibly hard but can be escaped from by using the Oath Stone of Orkos. Alecto has the power to transform into a huge sea monster that can create whirlpools and also fire globules of the same black sludge. Much like her sister, Tisiphone, Alecto, as the Fury Queen, is capable of creating illusions. An example of this power is when she nearly slept with Kratos by taking the form of Lysandra. Gallery The Furies united.jpg|Alecto, Megaera and Tisiphone. 8453112349 5d5fff4683 c-620x.jpg RMGMfjp.png Trivia * Megaera stated that Alecto was never one with manners for rudely interrupting their "special time" together. ** Megaera also says that both of her sisters were too kind to Kratos. This may mean that Alecto shows more mercy and so when she interrupted their "special time" she was actually helping the Spartan. ** Another hypotesis for Megaera's statement would be that Tisiphone would have taken Kratos to the prison before Megaera could actually torture Kratos, or even kill him, for cutting her arm. The reason she would have done this would be because she would have felt death was not ruthless enough for Kratos' sin, like what happened to Aegaeon. Still angered with Kratos, Megaera would torture him while he was bound and enchained in Aegaeon. ** Tisiphone was also recognised as the furious and cruel guardian of the gates of Tartarus on the original mythology, something that can be linked to the Gates of Tisiphone in God of War III. Category:God of War:Ascension Category:Monsters Category:Enemies Category:Characters